skiesoffirefandomcom-20200214-history
Arms Types - Military
Hand Weapons Hand weapons used for close combat engagements with the enemy. Knives Swords Maces Sidearms Handguns used for personal defense up to the range of 140ft. Revolvers Pistols Rifle Conversions Rifles Long-barreled guns used for precise medium to long range engagements. The longest recorded engagement was with a scoped rifle hitting its target some 3300ft away. Bolt-Action Rifles They say "the rifle makes the army". Coming from a long lineage of muskets and flint-locks, bolt-action rifles dominate the modern battlefield. Their medium to long range capabilities make them versatile in most battlefield situations. They also tend to be less complicated to use compared to machine guns, with a simpler and more robust design. Sniper variants of the bolt-action rifle are used in every army around the world. These rifles have telescopic attachments that allow the shooter to hit targets more accurately over long distances. Some of the best snipers in the world hail from rural areas, where hunting is an everyday pastime. Carbine Rifles Shorter and more lightweight, carbine rifles are used mainly by paratrooper and other high-mobility units. They are designed for better handling in the field, sacrificing accuracy and firepower to meet said results. Nevertheless, they have proven quite effective in effectively engaging enemy positions. Shortened Rifles Rifles such as the Shortened SMRK Mk. III were created as a direct result of the tunnel warfare during the War of Nations. The need of a powerful weapon in the cramped tunnel systems saw the birth of the shortened rifle, first as a crude in-the-field adjustment, and later officially manufactured by rifle companies themselves. With tremendous stopping power in close-quarter combat, such weapons suffer from poor accuracy and bullet drop, often exacerbated by terrible recoil. Anti-Landship Rifles Machine Guns Rapid-fire guns designed for suppression and support during engagements. Designs range from light submachine guns used by infiltrator units, to heavy machine guns used for more defensive purposes. Submachine Guns Also called machine pistols, these guns use pistol-calibre rounds as ammunition. Their initial inception was to be used as a devastating infiltration weapon when attacking enemy positions. Their lightweight design allowed them to be carried like a rifle, be fired from any stance, and offer suppressive fire against entrenched targets. Due to their rapid fire, these guns have a low accuracy, and even lower range. Light Machine Guns A step above the submachine guns, light machine guns are bigger and more cumbersome, utilizing a rifle-calibre round as ammunition. They are often manned by a two-man team, a shooter and a loader. These guns are heavy, with water-cooled barrels to keep them from overheating, and are usually only effective when deployed using a tripod mount. Their suppressive fire capabilities make them an excellent defensive and offensive tool, able to distract enemy targets while other units take up positions to overwhelm them. They are also a popular choice used on many military airships as an Anti-Air weapon. Heavy Machine Guns Taking three or more men to effectively deploy, and using bullets larger than the standardized rifle rounds (up to 50 calibre), these guns are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Though very difficult to deploy, effective heavy machine gun positions can act as defensive anti-air and anti-armor units. Shotguns Also known as scatterguns, or fowling pieces, shotguns are a devastating piece of weaponry in close-range engagements. Flare Guns Handguns used to fire flares for signaling purposes, these tools can warn friendly units of encroaching dangers or request help. Mortars A device designed to launch projectiles over to target positions. This indirect fire is effective to suppress infantry and armored targets, as well as break their hold on a given defensive position. Light Mortar Medium Mortar Heavy Mortar Grenades A small bomb designed to be thrown by soldiers to a target. Ball Grenades Stick Grenades Disk Grenades Rifle Grenades = Category:Miscellany